Colby Fletchy year one
by beastfish
Summary: Colby Fletchy starts his first year at hogwarts
1. Chapter 1 The Letter

I don't own anything but some of the charecters the rest was made by the brilliant mind of J.K Rowling

Chapter 1 The Letter

Colby Fletchley was the son of Justin Flich-Fletchy and Susan Bones. He looks like his father completely but has his mother's loyalty he is short for his age which is 10. He is like all kids his age he is a young wizard. It was august, 19 2016 when Colby got his letter it read

_Dear mr. c. fletchley_

_You have been accepted at Hogwarts school of whitchcraft_

_, and wizardry where you,ll learn how to control your magical_

_Powers_

_Professor m. monagall _

Colby was glade when he got his letter. "Mom are we going to get my things tomorrow", said Colby

"Yes me you and your father will go tomorrow Colby", said Susan. Colby went flying around on his toy broom

He wished he could get a real racing broom but first years aren't allowed. After a flying around for an hour he

Went inside to read his book about Hogwarts called _history of hogwart's founders _it was a book about the 4 founders of Hogwarts Godric Gryffindor, Selzor Slytherin, Ramona Ravenclaw, and Helga Hufflepuff. Colby liked to read his parents say he might be in ravenclaw 1 of the 4 hogwarts houses his parents where in hufflepuff where the loyal and friendly people go that's where he is most likely to be in that house.

"Colby dinner!", Susan called out "Comeing mom" said Colby. After dinner Colby went to his room for bed.

That night Colby had a dream about Hogwarts he was getting sorted when he was called to get sorted he put on the sorting hat and it said "tricky very very tricky I know SLYTHERIN!" it was his least favorite house because on his dad's second year the heir of slytherin almost killed his was a nightmare all the other people in his house hated him because his dad was muggle-born or as slytherins call it mudblood.

He woke up the next morning but on some clothes and went down stairs to eat breakfast and told his father and mother about his dream as he ate his eggs and bacon. They all laughted for a little bit then Susan said yell we have a big day to day.


	2. Chapter 2 At Diagon Ally

Chapter_ 2 at Diagon Ally_

Colby his mother and father got they'er money from gringgots first they got him fitted for his robe he went in madam molkins while his mother got his books and his father got his other school supplies then they went to ollivandars to get his wand. "here to get your wand young man", said ollivander "yes sir", said Colby "here try this one 11 inch willow with unicorn hair tail" Colby waved the wand then ollivander took it from him "no that is not the wand for you" he said "ah try this one 12 ¾ inch vine with dragon heart string" he waved the wand and ollivander started claping "you see boy the wand chooses the wizard and this wand has chosein you" said ollivander.

Colby's parents came to ollivanders to get him his dad had a gray owl in a cage "this is for you from us as a birthday present" said Colby's father "I almost forgot today was my birthday" said Colby. They went to the leaky coldren to get something to eat "Colby are you excited to start school at Hogwarts" said his mother "yes ma'am I am" said Colby. The three of them went back home 2 hours later. Colby and his father visited the ministry of magic 2 days before Colby had to leave for Hogwarts. Colby's dad works for the department of muggle studies. Colby liked going to work with his father when he was younger he enjoied looking at all the muggle items and his father telling him what they are what they do and how they work.

The next day Colby and his mother readied his trunk. He misplaced his pewter couldren and it took an hour to find he went to bed and when he woke and was ready to go. He said to his father "I don't see platform 9 ¾" "that's because it's between 9 and 10 Colby"his father told him. He ran throught 9 and ten to see he was in a platform with a sign that says plat form 9 ¾ Hogwarts express "wow" he said in amazement as he heard his mother and father come behind him he aborded the Hogwarts express and found the first empty car he could find he sat down and waited as a boy around his age comes in "may I set here everywhere else is full" said the boy "sure go ahead" said Colby.


	3. Chapter 3 Train Ride

Chapter 3 Train Ride

"I'm Albus Potter" said the boy " good to meet you Albus" said Colby. A elder lady with a cart of candy came to them and said "anything from the trolly dears" "I'll have a pack of bertty botts every flavored bean, a chocolate frog, and a couldren cake" Colby said "I'll take what he is having" said Albus. "Whats your name by the way" asked Albus as he ate his couldren cake "Colby Fletchy" said Colby. 20 minutes later a girl showed up "can I sit with yall there is no where else" "sure" said Colby said after a few seconds. Colby and Albus start talking about the house they might get Albus said Gryffindor Colby said Hufflepuff when they asked the girl she said "house what do you meen" Colby and Albus stared at her like she was an idiot "are your parents wizards…"asked Colby "Taylor is my name and no they are not magical" said Taylor "your like my father he was muggleborn too". "muggleborn?" asked Taylor confused "a muggle is a non-magic person is a muggle and they'er child that is a wizard is muggleborn" answered Albus. "oh ok so tell me about this houses will you" said Taylor Colby told her about the 4 houses and about they'er traits "so what house do you think you'll be Taylor?" asked Colby "ravenclaw" answered Taylor.

10 minutes after they started talking about what they want to learn about when a boy came to they'er car and said "Excuse me my name is Braden Braden Malfoy" Albus looked surprised "you're the son of draco are you?" asked Albus "yes I am Potter" he said in discust. He then turned to Taylor who was wearing muggle clothes "oh look another filthy mud-blood!" Braden said Colby then stood up as a school prefect walked by "what is going on" said the prefect "he called Taylor a mud-blood" said Colby looking at Braden angrly. The prefect turned to Braden and said "get back to your seat before I get you expelled Malfoy". Braden then walked away shoving Colby and making it look like an accident. "I'd like to banish all the Malfoys from the wizard world" said Colby when braden was out of sight. "don't worry about the Malfoys" Albus said to Taylor "I won't" she said back "my last name is smith" she added. 30 minutes later the prefect from eairlier said they should get into they'er robes Tatlor went somewhere else to change and came back a minute later. "soon we will be sorted by the sorting hat" said Colby "the what" said taylor Albus told her about the sorting hat.

5 minutes passed when the train stoped "first 'ears follow" me said a half giant "that's Hagrid the grounds keeper, he is a family friend" said Albus. They went to the boat house when Hagrid said "4 to a boat" Colby, Albus, Taylor, and some other kid they didn't know got into the boat nearest to Hagrid. When they got into the building a man in a black robe said "I am professor Longbottom head of Gryffindor house if u follow me into the great hall to get sorted please" they all walked in the great hall after him. Now in a minute I will call your name so you can try on the sorting hat. Colby was worried that the dream he had 2 nights before would come to life.


	4. Chapter 4 Sorted

Chapter 4: Sorted

Proffesor Longbottom called out the names 4 slytherins and 2 gryffindors Longbottom called Colby's name and Colby went up tried on the sorting hat and it moved "ah your father's looks and a bit of your mother's personality but you also have bravery there is smartness in there and cleverness but where I know…RAVENCLAW!" the hat said. Two ravenclaws and another hufflepuff befor Albus was sorted into Gryffindor, then the very last person Taylor Smith was also sorted into hufflepuff. The headmaster magonagll stood up and said "may I have your attention, welcome first years please note the forest on school grounds is forbidden and mr. filch wanted me to remind you no magic in the corridors". "let the feast begin!" said magonagll as food appeared on everyones plates and the 4 tables.

"so far its like my father said it would be awesome" said Colby as he ate a chicken leg. Just then A girl in hufflepuff was startled by a ghost that came behind her "hello my children welcome to hufflepuff I am the fat frier" said the ghost. "my father told me about you you're the ghost of hufflrpuff aren't you" said Colby. "right you are my boy" said the fat frier.

After the feast the prefects directed everyone to the common room "hufflepuffs follow me" said a prefect Colby instantly knew who he was from the train. They went throught the kitchen corridor and stopped at a bunch of barrels and the prefect tapped 1 of them 5 times then a door opened. They all walked in a yellow room with planets everywhere and a picture "that's Helga hufflepuff" Colby called out. "that's right someone has read their books, by the way my name is teddy lupin" the prefect said. "Now then boys your dorm is the first door on the left girls same to your right" teddy said.

Colby and the other boys went to the dormitory Colby sat on the bed with his stuff near it. One of the other boys who is muggleborn was talking about how his expreance in the wizarding world has been so far Colby talked about his family and how his father is also muggleborn. The boy said "my name is Fred Mathews." "I'm Colby fletchy "Colby told the boy. After 30 minutes Colby went to sleep.

Colby woke up the next morning and went to the dining hall with the other students. As he ate Teddy passed out schedules Colby read his for Monday they have charms with the ravenclaws first then defense against the dark arts with the grryifindors history with slytherin and potions ravenclaw. "We have two classes with ravenclaw?" Colby asked teddy "yes you do Fletchy" Teddy answered.


End file.
